Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pop-up structure of a tail gate, which fixes a tail gate in a locking state and opens the tail gate to a preset level in a state where a locking state of the tail gate is released, thereby improving a user's convenience.
Description of Related Art
Currently, a locking structure of a tail gate or a trunk in a general vehicle is implemented by an assembling structure between a striker installed on a vehicle body and a ratchet plate installed at the tail gate. As the ratchet plate is rotated, the striker and the ratchet plate are either locked to each other or separated from each other. A user presses a switch to open the tail gate, and the switch rotates the ratchet plate to release the locking state between the tail gate and the ratchet plate. Then, the tail gate is opened in the vehicle. Although the locking state between the ratchet plate and the striker is released through the rotation of the ratchet plate, the user must lift the tail gate from the vehicle body using a relatively large amount of effort, because the tail gate is pressed against the vehicle body through a weather strip.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.